User talk:Xion4ever
My Name is of no Importance....Xemnas Quote Yersh just wanted i just wanted to be on your talkpage... catch ya laterNumber XXI 20:49, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Meet me on the IRC? we need to talk about school and stuffNumber XXI 02:00, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Im sorry.... well, just ping me when you wanna chat on the irc, and im pretty good at math... im in honors, ap, and ibNumber XXI 02:19, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Cheshire cat personality STEFFFFFF!!!!!!!!! YOUR ONLINE!Number XXI 15:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) THATS NOT TRUE! im just having trouble editing my pageNumber XXI 15:41, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! ??? U avoiding me? lol Number XXI 00:12, 23 August 2009 (UTC) final fantasy Xion! Xion! Hey : : Oh Damn! i was at a barbeque....Number XXI 22:57, 23 August 2009 (UTC) CLICK THIS-FOR STEFF ONLY FLASH I'M A PART OF THE FLASH STAFF, CREATOR W/ MN!!!! PLEASE REMEMBER TO INCLUDE ME IN YOUR MESSAGES. Sorry, caps lock...- EternalNothingnessXIII 01:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah but... Just saying hey I ok try to focus 2morrow, but don't be surprised if there's somthing new on your page ^_^ sweet dreams Number XXI 01:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) HEY ^_^ geuss who? :'( damn..... okay... see if you can go on at school during lunch or somthing..... look st the moon... Number XXI 01:05, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Waiting for you on the irc...... Number XXI 00:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) sparky mode So sorry Im so sorry if you got in trouble..... I like you a lot, and i dont want anything bad to happen to you.... Number XXI 02:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Aww very adorable... *slowly backs away before someone turns on her*--I<3'slarxel 23:44, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hey whats up? i know its been a while since ive been on here, how are things? : : I got two things to say XION!!!! What The Chiz Do I Do Cuz I Am So Bored!!! IM SERIOUS!!! I ALWAYS GET BORED ALL THE TIME!!! UGH!!! oh and if u guys kno a Buster Swordsman...plz tell meh... -XionXIV oh uhhh he's a friend of mine...he said thats his username...its cuz he's a fan of cloud...im just putting this out there but...Y DOES EVRYONE THINK I SHOULD DATE HIM?!?! heh heh...just putting it out there... OuO Do u guys kno how to put ur playlist on ur page?-XionXIV Hey Could you try to get on today? Im having a really n=bad day....... Number XXI 14:07, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Steff........ My mom found out and............ goodbye steff.. im banned... Ill miss you alot but.... there isn't anything I can do.... -XXI Shout box Hi Hey Thanks Thank you for the welcome. Could I ask how to make one of them talkbox things with the sprite on the side, is there a page where it has everyone's so I know which sprite not to use? Thanks again --Gavin Hetherington 11:59, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks for the information, I've been trying to make my own with my ownmade Jack Sparrow sprite, but I can't seem to get it to work properly, I've been working on it here: Template:Gavinh2009talk. I hope no one else is using Jack as theirs. --Gavin Hetherington 15:25, September 6, 2009 (UTC) XION!!! Have you Seen Buster Swordsman? } } |text=I know you were on his talk! :D No im not a stalker! its because I was on his page! Soooo the real question here is...have you seen him? }} } Thanks Thanks 4 tellin me that. Hope you had a good labor day weekend- Nijyuuichi-Ban guess what Good, but im still banned/grounded...- Nijyuuichi-Ban What did you mean by- I need you to take a look at this Hehe, you're welcome. :3 I try to help out every now and then. I also noticed some have tweaked some of the stuff I added in and improved. That's pretty cool. ^_^ --NeutraVega 05:37, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Let's be friends? sorry for your loss... D: I'm BORED! } Hey thanks for the welcome :D. Is the new Kingdom Hearts going to be on ps3 alone? Woot? OH alright. Thanks for the update. Yeah sure. Id be glad to have a talkbox and everything like yours :D. Yeah the picture I would have to Riku. :D or is that taken? I heard so many rumours I just wanted to find out more :D New User's Sandbox Darki4eva Video Policy I already know. We've got this crazy idea... Hi I would like a talk bubble with Kairi's picture with the quote... "Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky - -one sky, one destiny." Thanks if you can make it. Hi Hey, thanks for the welcome. A talkbubble would be great, could I please have an Axel one with the quote "Got it memorized?"? Acmpuppy 12:05, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Sig. Testing Signature testing..Thanks for the help SSC!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 17:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey Re: Talk Bubble Nah, don't worry about it. I know, it looks plain and all, but...for now I think going without a talk bubble is a good idea for me. If I need one though i'll let you know! Thanks for the offer!--Pkthis 01:31, September 20, 2009 (UTC) weeeeee D&D is FUN!!!! xD I killed so many people on that game :D. Forgot the bubbles again. I suck at editing my pages T_T hi thanks I keep that in mind --Riku's Love 21:58, September 20, 2009 (UTC) hi thanks I keep that in mind --Riku's Love 21:30, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Can you help me? hi Can you help me? I dont understand how to make a talk bubble... --Riku's Love 21:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) gift http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/kingdomhearts/images/a/a0/Paopu_Fruit.jpg From: ZACH Talk Bubble Hey I would like a talk bubble, I like Demyx "Dance water, dance!" lol good bye banned ok but can you unbanne me ZACH well good bye steff i cry so bye i just want to have Friends and i messed up ZACH ask Hexed to unbanned me i want to here plz good bye gift http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kingdomhearts/images/8/88/Orichalcum2.jpg here lone i will always lonley ZACH Administrator well i will be back on later but i will never be a Administrator or have your trust again :Is it possible for you to stop this? --[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'天下']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'無双']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'！！']] 03:54, September 23, 2009 (UTC) stop what Hey! I'm Back On! prom irc prom in 3 days hello ^^ <333 xion..^^ <33333 uhh XD heh yeahhh im knew to this ^^ <33 but cool yeah i know Adin ^^ he's AWSOME!!! and.. well dont tell hime this but i think he so cute:-D heh i trust u xion ^^ yes :) yes i would love a talk bubble in the bubble i want roxas and the quote i want to say is #1 Roxas Fan! Thank you so much its also nice to meet you :) Enx's Blog I already saw! Didn't you read the comments? —Ghostboy ''' 16:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :It's ok. BTW did you see '''MY Blog about My firagas' Game? '—Ghostboy ' 17:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Editing Don't add whitespace, thanks.—Urutapu 19:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) In reply to what you asked me, sure I'd love to have a talkbox! I'd like to have Axel with "Man I miss the old times. Still got it memorized?" Also, maybe you can help with making a userbox. Thanks. Talkbox In reply to what you asked me, sure I'd love to have a talkbox! I'd like to have Axel with "Man I miss the old times. Still got it memorized?" Also, maybe you can help with making a userbox. Thanks --AntMan9751 22:50, September 27, 2009 (UTC) the new kh:365 game OMG!!!! XD The KH:365 is MEAN!!!! But the story is so Short T_T. I clocked it in like 5 days. And that was on the hardest Mode too. Well talk to you all later i hope :) ven and i dont know a quote-tybridgerawhx14 The game's called 358/2 Days. I have an awful first impression on Lexaeus. (I'm so awful at Re:CoM that I don't know too much about him) HE HIT ME!--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 18:39, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi There! 3 words for you dance water dance ps: demyx like his sitar :o thumb|240px|left Animebolt :) Thanks!! Icon Sorry ^^;; I got confused with all the tabs that I had on my page. I'll stick with Larxene, and I don't think I'm going to put up a quote, since I can't decided on one. Talkbubble Request Yeah i would like a talkbubble, Let's see, The character Kairi with the quote "There are many worlds out there, but the share one sky, one destiny." ~Soralover101~ 23:45, October 5, 2009 (UTC)Soralover101~Soralover101~ 23:45, October 5, 2009 (UTC) How do you make a talkbubble??? ~Soralover101~ 23:48, October 5, 2009 (UTC)Soralover101~Soralover101~ 23:48, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh, oops Well, The one thats says "The character Kairi with the quote "there are many worlds out there, but they share one sky, one destiny." yeah thast one is mine I just forgot to put my name ~Soralover101~ 00:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC)Soralover~Soralover101~ 00:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I'm not trying to get you mad or anything, but do you have a picture of Kairi from KH2?? ~Soralover101~ 00:23, October 6, 2009 (UTC)Soralover101~Soralover101~ 00:23, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok, I guess I'll take a picture of Sora in KH2 with a quote "A scatter dream is like a far off memory, a far off memory is like a scatter dream, I want to line up the pieces up. Yours and mine"